


Familiar

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is a cat, Dean is Allergic to Cats, Falling In Love, Familiar Castiel, Familiars, First Time, Healer Dean, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Magic-Users, Prompt Fic, Shifter Castiel, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, Witch Dean, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean kills a witch and finds her familiar, a small black cat. He doesn't want to abandon it so he takes it home only to fall in love with the man he shifts into. Unbeknownst to Dean he is a powerful white witch, Castiel's true witch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibi_luna_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_luna_chan/gifts).



> Written by request for chibi_luna_chan. Happy Birthday! Hope I did your prompt justice!

“I hate witches!” Dean screamed at no one. Well, no one but the lanky black cat perched in the front seat of his Baby.  _ His Baby! _ “Come on, scram flea bag!”

  


The cat just cocked it's head and stared at him with brilliant blue eyes. It swished its tail defiantly.

  


“Fuck! You were her familiar, weren't you? You're out of a job, kitty. Go find yourself another witch. Preferably someone on the white side of magic?”

  


Dean went to pick up the cat but it purred and rubbed against him. Dean sneezed. “Alright, alright. We'll stop by the drug store and you can hang out with me for a couple days. Don't want you on the street or at the pound.”

  


The cat curled up in his lap and purred when Dean settled into the car. 

  


***

  


Castiel wasn't fond of his witch. She treated him well, he wanted for nothing, but she had a darkness in her. He refused to shift for her, though. She took many men as lovers only to manipulate them and discard them. Some she left as blank drones to release into a cruel world. Castiel wanted no part of that. He acted as a guardian, warning her of danger.

  


Only this time he didn't. The hunter came for her because she’d gotten careless. She’d left bodies. And this light, this ethereal white light surrounded the hunter.  _ Witch _ . His  _ true _ witch. The man he was born to serve.

  


He waited for the hunter in his car. He remained small, unthreatening. He would have to endear himself to the man before revealing his true form. A strange, nude man would be...unsettling at best. 

  


At least the man recognized what he was and agreed to care for him. It was a start. He was content in a warm lap.

  


***

  


Dean popped an Allegra and carried the cat and a box of supplies to care for it.  _ It. _ He set everything down on his bed and finally reached for the collar. “Castiel, huh? That's a mouthful. How about I call you Cas? You good with that, buddy?” The cat meowed a response and bonked Dean's hand with his head.

  


“Alright, easy there tiger. I need to tell my brother we got a new roommate for awhile. I’ll get you set up in a bit.”

  


Dean walked through the halls. “Sammy! Where you at?”

  


“Kitchen,” Sam responded. “What’s up? Did you get the witch?”

  


“Yeah, got her. Got something else, too.”

  


“Shit. Did she cast something on you?”

  


Dean shook his head. “Nah. We got a new roomie. He’s in my room.”

  


Sam smirked. “Okay. What kind of critter did you bring home, Ellie May?” He followed Dean back to his room. “Uh...not what you usually bring home but not bad.”

  


“What are you...holy fuck! Cas?”

  


There was a naked man lying on Dean's bed, collar dangling from his finger. His hair was as dark and shiny as his fur had been. The eyes were still as blue. Dean just stared at his form with his jaw slack.

  


***

  


“Hello,” his own voice unfamiliar to him. It had been years since he stretched out like this. At least his muscles translated nicely to his human form. “You know my name. May I know yours as well?”

  


The taller man handed him a pair of flannel pants. “I’m Sam, that's my brother, Dean. I’m guessing you weren’t a dude when he picked you up?”

  


Cas begrudgingly accepted the clothes, realizing he’d grown too accustomed to the freedom afforded an animal. “I was in my familiar form,  _ felis catis. _ Dean would have reacted rather harshly toward me as I am.”

  


He eyed the hunter.  _ Probably doesn't even know what he is. _ The man just looked him over silently.

  


“Uh...yeah. So… could have said something before I bought all that cat stuff.” Dean sneezed again. “I got allergy pills, man.”

  


“And I appreciate that, Dean. I have been in that form for so long. I just needed to stretch a bit. There is nothing further to deal with your allergies, I'm afraid. I am genetically predisposed to shift to a cat.”

  


“Well, okay, I guess. I...I meant what I said, you know? Your can chill here until you make other arrangements. It's my fault you don't have a witch.” Dean shifted uncomfortably.

  


Cas stood from the bed to face him. “She was not my true witch and I do not serve the darkness. I am destined for a white witch.”

  


He could still see the light surrounding Dean with his human eyes. If only the man knew the potential he carried.

  


***

  


Dean made up a spare room for Cas, considering he was going to stay human for awhile. Sam had taken to him, showing him the library and introducing him to some texts on white magic. He had a million questions for Cas. Dean hung back. Something about Cas was drawing him in and he was terrified of it.

  


Okay maybe the man was attractive but he was a  _ cat _ . He was supposed to be with his true witch. A hunter couldn't keep a familiar, they could barely be friends, allies. But since he’d been with them Dean was calmer, happier. 

  


He finally broke down and started spending more time getting to know Cas. They fell into each other's personal space with ease. Once Cas had even fallen asleep on the couch with him and he found himself absent-mindedly  _ petting _ Cas.

  


“You know we can't just keep him here, right?” Sam brought up to him. “He needs to find his true witch. This isn't healthy for him.”

  


“Thought you liked him.”

  


“I do. He’s great. But you’re the one getting too attached. If he was any other guy I’d think you were falling for him.”

  


Dean bristled. “Maybe I’m supposed to. Aren't you the one who goes on about the universe trying to tell us something? How people are put in our path for a reason? Or was that some new age crap you told yourself to get over Jess and Madison?”

  


“Dean...it's not crap. I do believe it. I just don’t think it's going to work if part of him is always searching for something else.”

  


Dean didn't want to hear anymore. He needed some air. He took the stairs up two at a time until he was outside with the sun on his face.

  


***

  


Cas liked the privacy of the bunker grounds. He could lay out in the grass and sun himself. He still hadn't shifted to his feline form. It was freeing being with the Winchesters. They were kind to him, affectionate toward him. He wasn't their pet. He took his meals with them at a table and was given the run of the grounds to seek knowledge he’d been denied by his previous witch. He understood so much more than what his instincts told him about serving his true witch.

  


He needed to tell Dean. They’d become so close. He could feel the bond between them strengthening each day. He loved Dean, more than just as his true familiar. It made divulging the truth even harder.

  


He heard rustling. “Dean?”

  


“Sorry. Didn't know you were cat-napping.”

  


“Quite alright. I enjoy your company. Sit.” He patted the ground beside him. Dean groaned but eased next to him. He could feel the tug of sadness in Dean's heart. “What’s wrong?”

  


Dean looked near tears. “I’m holding you back. You need to be with your witch and I'm just being selfish. I don't want you to leave me but it's not fair to you.”

  


Cas draped himself over Dean's back and shoulders. He nuzzled Dean's face. “I won't leave you, Dean. My place is here with you. Don't you feel this? The profound bond?”

  


Dean leaned back into the warmth of Cas’ body. “It’s...it's because I'm in love with you. And maybe you love me too but how is it supposed to work? How can you be happy with me when your heart is longing for what you need?”

  


Cas growled. “Dean Winchester, my heart and devotion belong to you. I long for  _ you _ .”

  


Dean pulled away to turn and face him. “You deserve more than settling for me.”

  


Cas pounced. He knocked Dean to his back and straddled him, pinning his arms above his head. He gave in to the urge he’d kept in check for weeks and pressed their lips together. 

  


***

  


Dean hit the ground hard enough for the wind to be knocked out of him. He gasped once before he felt warm, soft lips on his. Something stirred in his chest, something hot. His exposed arms were tingling and for a moment he feared he was having a stroke or dying.

  


Cas let him go but stayed seated on his lap. Dean opened his eyes to see fresh flowers surrounding them. “Did you do that?”

  


Cas smiled and tossed his head back in a laugh. “You did. Don't you see? You're my true witch. There's this beautiful white magic inside you. I see it all around you and you seemed like you didn't know it was there.”

  


“I **’** m a hunter. I can't be a witch. And why the hell didn't you tell me?”

  


“Anyone can be a witch. Some are chosen by the darkness. It calls to them until it consumes them. And some have such pure souls that the magic is drawn to them. The healers, the nurturers, the protectors...the magic chose you. And you needed to see it for yourself to believe it.”

  


Dean closed his eyes. “I don’t know how to be a witch. I’ve been a hunter since I was in grade school. Sammy? How am I supposed to tell him?”

  


Cas stretched out beside him, leg thrown over Dean's and arm across his chest. “Does he know you like men?”

  


“Yeah, since he was in high school.”

  


“Was he accepting and supportive?”

  


“Of course. He’s  _ Sam. _ ”

  


“Then he will accept this as well because it is a part of you. It's who you are.” Cas nuzzled some more. He couldn't help still enjoying the feel of his jaw rubbing against Dean. 

  


“What if I don't want to learn how to use magic? Does it go bad?”

  


Cas purred and pawed at him. “Your magic will come to you when you need it. But I am here to guide you, to protect you. And I’ve learned so much from the library.”

  


“The flowers are nice, though.”

  


“Indeed they are, Dean.”

  


***

  


Dean had been hesitant to hunt again after learning about his true nature. He was afraid Cas would get hurt trying to protect him. After declaring their love for one another their bond only intensified. Wherever he went, Cas went.

  


They’d had a spotty record with werewolves. They were mostly human, often resorting to guns to protect themselves from hunters when they couldn't shift. They had to be ready for anything...claws, teeth, bullets. They just knew they had to stop campers from turning up looking like roadkill.

  


Sam took point, opening fire in a hail of silver bullets. Dean had Cas keep lookout in case there was a straggler. He took down two of the pack before getting rushed by one of the larger weres. 

  


Sam tried to wrestle him off of Dean and found himself tossed hard into the cabin wall. His vision blurred and it wasn't safe to take another shot. He heard growling and hissing. When his eyes cleared he saw a black cat viciously clawing at the eyes of the were to back it away from Dean. The were picked it up and threw it across the room, the body limp on the floor. Sam took the shot.

  


Dean scrambled away from the body, crawling over to the crumpled pile of ebony fur. “Cas? Cas!” He cried. He cradled the small body in his arms and wet the pelt with his tears. “You stupid bastard. You said you wouldn't leave me! We just found each other. Please, Cas. Please don't leave me.”

  


He felt the burn in his chest. It was almost...glowing. It was bright enough Dean had to clamp his eyes shut as it expanded around him and Cas. His arms filled with weight and his hands clutched skin instead of fur. Cas shifted.

  


“Dean?” His voice was weak.

  


The sobs changed into the nervous laughter of relief. “Cas, baby. You're alive. Oh god, I lost you. I couldn't...I love you so much.”

  


Cas reached a hand up to wipe away tears. “Your magic...you saved me with your magic.”

  


“Just don't ship me off the Hogwart’s just yet.”

  


***

  


Sam booked two rooms that night. After what Dean and Cas had gone through they deserved to just be together. Dean had told him he was a witch and that he was going to continue hunting instead of learning to use his magic. He never thought he’d see Dean use it, let alone witness the intensity of it.

  


He wished them a good night and went a few doors down to his single room. “I witnessed a miracle,” he said aloud to the empty room. The actual power of love saved a life, the life of his brother's true familiar and mate. He closed his eyes and thanked whomever blessed his brother before drifting off to sleep.

  


***

  


The couple clung to each other on top of the covers. Dean softly stroked Cas’ hair and covered his face with gentle kisses. “Can I ask you something?”

  


“Anything, my beloved.”

  


“Were you ever with her? Your last witch?”

  


“No. I refused to shift around her. She was cruel to men, using them and leaving empty husks. She would have done the same to me. I warned her of danger in exchange for food and shelter.”

  


“You didn't warn her about me.”

  


“I chose not to. When I saw you, I knew. I knew you were my true witch and that ending her ended the darkness clouding my life.”

  


Dean kissed him again. “So have you ever? I mean…”

  


“I know what you mean. I have not. Perhaps I was saving myself for my mate. Are you asking me if we can make love?”

  


“We don't have to do anything you’re not ready for, but you need to know how much I want you. I almost lost you today and all I can think about is how no matter how close you are to me I want you closer.”

  


“I want that too, Dean. I’ve wanted you since I shifted the first time in the bunker. I wanted to feel human again, in every way.”

  


“Are you sure about this?”

  


Cas rolled to his back and pulled Dean on top of him. He spread his legs in a submissive gesture for Dean to settle between them. He grabbed Dean's face and drew him into a passionate kiss, more hungry than any they shared before.

  


Dean rocked against him, sweet friction for his hardening member. He ran his hand up under Cas’ shirt to feel the heat of his skin as he palmed over muscle. Cas just moaned and whimpered into his mouth. They started peeling away each other's clothes.

  


He hadn't forgotten his first look at Cas’ beautiful body all sprawled out on his bed. He memorized the hard v of his hips. He thumbed over them now, causing the man beneath him to shiver.

  


It had been a long time since he took a man to bed. He missed how hard and solid a man felt. He missed the strength of thick thighs wrapped around him. He relished the hard heat jutting into his own hip.

  


Cas’ body responded to every touch. His back arched and his fingers dug into Dean's back and shoulders. He was not ignorant of sex. He knew what he was asking of Dean and was nervous about giving him satisfaction in return.

  


“Cas...I don’t have any lube. We can't…”

  


“Use your magic, Dean. It will come to you.”

  


Dean reached between Cas’ legs to circle his fingertip around the virgin hole. He took a few deep breaths and willed the light into his touch. He felt Cas open up for him and slid his finger in with no resistance.

  


“Yes, Dean. Just like that. Feels good,” Cas encouraged him. He tried for a second and again just felt the silk and smooth of Cas’ inner walls.

  


Dean was still a little hesitant out of fear of hurting his eager lover. He lined himself up and concentrated on the light inside him. He pushed forward into the tightness and the light poured out of him into Cas.

  


He moved slowly. Cas gave no indication of any discomfort. Dean watched as the glow spread from where they were joined out to completely encompass them. 

  


“I love you, Cas. Can't believe I'm making love to you. So beautiful.”

  


“I love you, Dean. This feels incredible, more than I could have dreamed of. I feel you inside of me. All over.” Cas tossed his head back into the pillow. 

  


Dean continued his long and slow passes into him. He felt the slick of precum on his stomach from Cas and knew he was getting close. He tongued his way into Cas’ mouth and drove in deep to aim for his prostate. Cas clenched down on him.

  


“I’m coming, Dean! Oh god I'm coming.”

  


Dean took a couple more shallow thrusts and let himself release inside Cas. He heard loud pops and suddenly they were in the dark. He slipped out of Cas and laughed. “Did I just kill the lights?”

  


“I believe you did, Dean.” 

  


They basked in their afterglow, neither wanting to leave the bed to clean up just yet. Dean's phone buzzed and lit up so he checked it.

  


**_Sam: Knock it off Harry Potter. Some of us are trying to sleep._ **

  


He showed his phone to Cas. “Looks like we shot out all the lights.”

  


“Then we won't have to worry about them when you ravish me again,” Cas purred.


End file.
